Bakugan Trap
Bakugan Traps (Japanese version: Summon Bakugan (召喚爆丸) Shokan Bakugan) are a type of Bakugan that comes with Bakugan: New Vestroia and BakuNeon series Bakugan. Unlike previous pieces, they don't have G-Power, but there was rumors they were supposed to, instead they have Attributes. In the show, the are usually Mechanical. Bakugan Traps are shaped differently than normal Bakugan pieces. Each Trap has at least one attribute, or a second attribute symbol hidden inside. Unlike the normal pieces, they are only played during the battle stage, after the Gate Card has been flipped up. The Trap piece must have the same Attribute as the battling piece. The battling piece then has its attribute changed to one of the attributes hidden inside the Trap piece. For example, a Haos Dragonoid is played as the battling piece against a Ventus Falconeer. Once both pieces are standing on the Gate Card, the card is flipped and the player controlling the Dragonoid stands his/her Haos Zoack on the Gate Card. The Zoack has a Darkus attribute symbol hidden behind its arm, changing the Dragonoid to the Darkus attribute. Like regular battling pieces, many Traps also have their own Ability Cards, like Tripod Epsilon and Dynamo In the New Vestroia rules, you are allowed to use only one Bakugan Trap in a game (two in the "Big Game Rules"). It stays with your normal Bakugan and other than stated above, follows all of the same rules. In the new Gundalian Invaders rules, you are allowed to play two Bakugan Traps. List Trap Bakugan in the Anime Trap Bakugan first appear in Bakugan: New Vestroia. They don't talk. Unlike in the actual rules, Traps have a G-Power and generally are treated the same as normal Bakugan, the only difference being their shape and their position as "backup". Traps do not appear in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Hylash dying is most likely an excuse for him not appearing. In the second half of Bakugan: New Vestroia every trap were mistakenly called by its Japanese names. These names are inconsistent with the previous half of the season and the products, but consistent within the half they are used. Their mistakenly called names are as follows: *Hylash- Slash *Scorpion- Scorpio *Piercian- Guardian *Flash Falcon Fly- Lavy Fly *Dynamo- Drone Spider *Hexstar- Carlvelt *Tripod Epsilon- Tripod Theta Bakugan Traps seen in the Anime Resistance * Dan Kuso - Pyrus Scorpion/Maxus Dragonoid Traps * Marucho - Aquos Tripod Epsilon * Shun Kazami - Ventus Hylash (Deceased) * Ace Grit - Darkus Falcon Fly/Darkus Flash Falcon Fly (Seems to have evolved prior to episode 37) * Mira Fermin - Subterra Baliton * Baron Leltoy - Haos Piercian Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Metalfencer * Gus Grav - Subterra Hexados (Deceased) * Lync Volan - Ventus Wired (Not actually a Trap) * Volt Luster - Haos Dynamo, Haos Hexstar * Shadow Prove - Darkus Fortress * Mylene Farrow - Aquos Tripod Theta (Likely Deceased, black smoke came out of it and Mylene only used it once) Trivia *Traps were replaced by Battle Gear, as the more Battle Gear is used, the less Traps are. Battle Gear were replaced by BakuNano in Mechtanium Surge. *The traps' replacement seems to mirror the Vexos replacing their Bakugan with mechanical ones (both replace natural Bakugan with mechanical ones). *Zeon Hylash and Dartaak were supposed to be Traps, but were released in Gundalian Invaders instead as normal Core Bakugan. Category:Bakugan Trap Category:Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Species Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:BakuSteel Trap Category:New Vestroia Bakugan